


Servant-napped

by dragonknuckles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonknuckles/pseuds/dragonknuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Arthur and the knights go to a banquet in Mercia, but when Merlin is threatened, Arthur gets protective and all certainly does not go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Servant-napped, Chapter 1  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
 **Warnings:** non-con, smut, fluff, and did I mention smut?  
 **Summary:** Merlin, Arthur and the knights go to a banquet in Mercia, but when Merlin is threatened, Arthur gets protective and all certainly does not go to plan.  
 **Word count:** ~2,000  
 **Disclaimer:** If they were mine, would I really be sharing them?  
 **AN:** First ever fanfiction! Nerves! [Chapter 2](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/1251.html) [Chapter 3](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/1339.html) [Chapter 4](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/2175.html) [Chapter 5](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/2509.html)

 

Raucous laughter surrounded Arthur, his knights, particularly Gwaine, getting along well with the knights and noblemen of Mercia. It was a good sign, Arthur thought, that their alliance would stay strong. There was something about the banquet here at Mercia that was very different to the ones he usually hosted back in Camelot. There was a lot more laughing, shouting, dancing…. alcohol. He almost wished he had thought to take Guinevere with him, but somebody had to remain as regent in Camelot while he went to celebrate their alliance with Mercia. Much as he needed her to keep his wits about him, he was glad he could have tonight to get a little drunk and have some fun. Gwaine had heartily approved, pushing a goblet into his face with a shout of “get some of that down you, princess!” Arthur sighed, the handsome chalice in his hand considerably lighter than it had been when Gwaine had pressed it into his palm.

He surveyed the room, spotting the man in question having a drinking contest with Percival and two other knights from Mercia. Elyan was slumped in a chair near to them, looking as if he’d already lost, and heaven only knew where Lancelot was. Leon, the only knight Arthur had brought with him tonight who was actually of noble blood, was clearly trying to uphold this, speaking courteously to a young woman in a flowing purple silk gown. Maybe not trying to act his station as much as he was trying to get laid, Arthur supposed. That thought led his eyes to Merlin, talking with the other servants in the corner of the room. Ok, so maybe indulging in too much drink was a terrible idea, especially with Guinevere not here. Arthur had his flaws, but he did not commit adultery, and he certainly did not take advantage of his servants. Ahem, said a voice in Arthur’s head, Guinevere was a maid before you married her. Arthur sighed. He had chosen Guinevere because despite her station, she was one of his closest friends and if he were to become the king that Camelot needed him to be, he had to have a wife to bear children who would inherit the throne after him. He didn’t feel comfortable marrying any woman who was valuable to the kingdom – he needed someone he knew and trusted. But he still desired. As he looked over at Merlin, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth and his black hair mussed as though he had been running his hands through it, a sharp pain stabbed Arthur in the gut. Merlin’s pale skin looked almost luminous in the candle light, and Arthur spared a glare for his stupid neckerchief which hid the slender arch of Merlin’s throat from view. No. He could not think these things, particularly with the wine running through his veins as it was. He had sworn to himself he would never be the kind of king who used his servants for sport, especially not the male servants, he couldn’t. What would his father think? A dalliance with the chamber maid Uther would have looked over, but this? Aha, said the voice again, but he’s not here anymore is he? It’s not as if you let him stop you before, is it? But this was something else. Men are supposed to love women, and women love men. He was king, he couldn’t choose to have another man that way, he had to take a wife. Arthur had said this to himself when he had started seeing Guinevere.

“Is that one yours?”  
A knight with matted brown hair, huge muscles and dark brown eyes sidled up to him, eyebrows raised.  
“I’m sorry, is that what mine?”  
“Him.” The knight indicated to Merlin across the banquet hall.  
“Oh, my manservant? Yes, that’s Merlin.” Arthur replied, a little confusion lacing his voice. Why did this knight care who was or was not his manservant?  
“Merlin. That’s an interesting name – I bet he’s useful to have around the castle.” The knight smirked; amused at something that Arthur hadn’t a clue was about.  
“Merlin? Useful? You must be joking. I’ve never had a worse manservant in my life – he insults me, never addresses me properly, he’s always late for work – I could go on.”  
“Well,” the knight’s smirk grew larger and his eyes sparkled with something that Arthur couldn’t quite put a name to, “servants have more uses than just to do the laundry.” And bloody hell, did he say that suggestively!  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“He certainly looks like a good young man to have to yourself,” the knight continued, “in fact; I would love to borrow him for tonight, if you would be so kind.” The knight pulled out a leather pouch from his belt and began tipping coins into his palm. “I could pay you handsomely.” And there was that filthy devious smile plastered on his face! Arthur had half a mind to punch it off of him.  
“Merlin is not for sale.” Arthur pushed out through gritted teeth.  
“Oh don’t worry,” the knight answered, his voice silky and coy, “I’ll have him back to you by morning. I get bored of them quickly anyway, and I wouldn’t dream of taking Arthur Pendragon’s golden boy from him.” The lust on the knight’s face was now plain to see.  
“I have a wife, and even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t take advantage of Merlin that way. Or any servant for matter.” Arthur’s fists were clenched by his sides.  
“You mean to tell me you’ve never taken a tumble with one of your servants before?” Now it was the knight’s turn to look confused.  
“No, I have not.” His balled fists now began to tremble.  
“Or is it,” the knight’s suggestive smirk returned, “that you’ve never been with a lad before?”  
Arthur’s jaw clenched. “The rules of society may be different for you here in Mercia, but in Camelot it is not proper to have other men.”  
“Oh no, we have the same rules,” the knight continued in his velvety tone, “I never thought about other men until a friend of mine suggested it. They’re so much more entertaining and accommodating then the maids.” The smirk became a full blown grin.  
“Oh, how so?” Pervert. The venom in Arthur’s voice was clear.  
The knight was completely unfazed. “Well, girls cry a lot, so worried about getting pregnant. And they try so hard not to react. They become very boring after a while.” The knight’s eyes lit up, “the manservants, however, are so much more responsive. The first I had didn’t put up a fight; he needed the job to provide for his mother. He was very willing,” the knight chuckled darkly and Arthur’s skin crawled, “he cried when I entered him. The screams were so much more stimulating than any of the women I’ve had,” the knight paused for thought, “though it was hard to explain away the bloodstains.”  
Arthur stared at him in dumbfounded horror, his jaw slightly agape and his eyes wide with terror and disgust.  
“Sire?”  
Arthur almost jumped ten feet in the air when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to find Merlin hovering anxiously by his side; brows furrowed and eyes full of concern. In light of the conversation Arthur had just been having, his panic increased tenfold at Merlin’s presence.  
“Sire, are you feeling alright? Perhaps I ought to take you to bed.”  
Arthur spluttered inarticulately at that, managing to croak out a hoarse “no Merlin, I’m fine” before gulping down the last few swallows of his wine.  
“As long as you’re sure…” Merlin gave him one last look of worry and confusion before slinking off back to the corner to resume his conversation with the other servants. Had Arthur been more coherent, he would have smacked the cheeky git for not offering to refill his wine. He was just getting his emotions under control, but his efforts were shattered when the knight leant over to whisper in his ear “consider my offer,” and then taking off amidst the crowd of people, but not before having a long, lust-filled look at Merlin’s retreating backside.

“Right.” Arthur huffed; his protective nature kicking into gear as he scanned the crowd for his small band of knights who had accompanied him to Mercia. First he spotted Percival, Gwaine and Elyan, chatting up a group of women and looking so drunk that they probably won’t remember this evening at all in the morning. He spied Leon still talking to that woman in the purple dress and looking suitably sober, so Arthur pushed through the crowd, mumbled a quick “sorry” to pretty in purple and dragged Leon away by the arm.  
“Arthur! What do you think you’re playing at, I could have –”  
“Shut up and help me find Lancelot.”  
“What on earth f –”  
“Shut. Up. And help me. Find. Lancelot.”  
“He’s been moping in that corner over there for the past h – Arthur!”  
Arthur had once again gripped Leon’s upper arm, and pulled him across the room to find Lancelot staring broodingly into his cup of wine.  
“Leon, Arthur. Is there something wrong?”  
“Your guess is as good as mine, my friend!” Leon slumped into a chair next to Lancelot, his arms crossed in a stance that made it clear he had still not forgiven Arthur for interrupting his chat with what’s-her-name.  
“What’s gotten your knickers in a twist?” Lancelot lifted his head from his study of the contents of his goblet to look questioningly at Leon.  
“Well Arthur here thought it would be grand t –”  
“Shut it Leon!” Arthur exploded. Could they not see he had a significantly larger problem?  
“Arthur, calm yourself,” Lancelot soothed, leaning forward on his elbows, “what’s the matter?”  
“It’s Merlin.” Arthur leaned against the nearby pillar and with his forehead pressed into hand, he relayed to them his conversation with the knight.  
“Bloody hell!”  
“That’s terrible!”  
“Thank you for the profanity Leon,” Arthur said dryly, “you know, sometimes I think Lancelot is more of a nobleman than you, and he’s just a villager’s son.”  
“I resent that.” Lancelot grumbled, eyes returned to his goblet.  
“I meant nothing by it Lancelot, forgive me,” Arthur apologised, “you’re just as skilled as all of the other knights, and perfectly capable of getting yourself one of those pretty girls out there.” Arthur gestured to the banquet hall. “I’d wonder why you were here frowning into your drink instead of dancing with one of the ladies who have been giving you eyes, if not for my concern for Merlin.” Lancelot blushed and looked down, mumbling something to his feet, which Arthur didn’t hear and didn’t care enough to have repeated.  
“So what are we to do about Merlin?” Leon’s eyes were full of anxiety; he may be just a servant, but Merlin was a true and loyal friend to all of them, and Arthur sometimes forgot how much the knights truly cared for him as they would for a comrade in the battlefield.  
“We keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t fall into that man’s clutches.” Arthur had thought about this as soon as the knight had shown an interest in Merlin, and there was no way he could get his filthy hands on him if Merlin were guarded at all times.  
“It’s hard to keep an eye on someone who isn’t here.” Lancelot’s voice was raised in alarm – Merlin was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Lance and Leon try to find Merlin, and it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Naturally, Merlin is in the first place they ought to have looked. The knight from Mercia is a man with a plan.

Title: Servant-napped  
Rating: R (ish)  
Warnings: wee bit of feels  
Word count: ~1,000  
Summary: Arthur, Lance and Leon try to find Merlin, and it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Naturally, Merlin is in the first place they ought to have looked. The knight from Mercia is a man with a plan.  
AN: So, this is a bit of a short chapter. But the next one is going to be _loooonnng._ Seriously. It's already twice the size of the first. (P.S. I have no idea what happened to the font) [Chapter 1](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/868.html) [Chapter 3](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/1339.html) [Chapter 4](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/2175.html) [Chapter 5](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/2509.html)

The knight had a plan. It had been plain as day that the king of Camelot was not going to accept his offer on his gorgeous young manservant; and Sir Bessus of Mercia was not foolish enough to take him by force, not if he still wanted his head on his shoulders. After leaving Arthur panic stricken behind him, he beckoned to his own boy, who trembled before him.

“Y-yes master?”

“That boy you were talking to. Over there, with the dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.”

“M-Merlin master?”

“Yes. I need you to do something for me.”

“W-what master?”

“I need you to convince him that his master, Arthur Pendragon, desires him. Tell him to wait for him in the king’s bed.”

“Why master?”

“Do you want to keep this job, boy?” The knight snarled, glaring down at the quivering lad before him.

“Y-yes master!”

“Then do not ask questions.”

“Sorry master!”

As the knight turned to leave, a quavering “master?” stopped him.

“What?” he growled, without turning around.

“What if Merlin doesn’t want to?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” a devious grin once again spreading across his face, “he’ll want to.”

*****

It was brilliant, if he did say so himself. Simply brilliant. It had been obvious from his worried glances across the hall that the boy clearly had feelings for his king. Arthur had been so preoccupied with their conversation to notice the way his servant’s eyes softened whenever he looked at him. Which was often. The king of Camelot had also made it clear that he had no interest in men, and by extension, his infatuated manservant. And that was when the idea had sprung into his mind. To make sure it didn’t come directly from him – Merlin clearly did not trust him from the looks he had been giving them – he had to get his own servant to do most of the persuading. Merlin would go to Arthur’s chambers, and when the king made it clear that he did not harbour any feelings towards his manservant, Merlin would feel rejected, unloved and unlovable. And what else heals a broken heart quite like another man? All he had to do was make sure he was around to pick up the pieces. A sly grin broke out on the knight’s face as he thought of the night that was to come.

*****

“What happened to you, Philip?” Merlin broke the conversation he was having with another servant to question the shaking boy who returned to the ‘servant’s corner’.

“Just my master wanting me to refill his cup.”

“Lazy git!” shouted one of the drunker servants, before tipping his head back and downing the rest of his drink.

“Ignore him,” Merlin advised, shaking his head at the lad who appeared to have gotten more of his drink down his front rather than in his mouth, “not all masters are that bad.”

“I see you were looking at your master a lot this evening.” Best to mention it straight away, the servant thought.

“Well I… I was worried for him – it was perfectly obvious that he was not enjoying that conversation.”

That’s the way my master can be at times, the servant thought to himself. “Can we talk in private? There’s something I want to talk about which… I don’t want it overheard.”

“Alright?” Merlin was confused – maybe the boy knew more about what they were talking about to make Arthur look so frightened. The boy led him from the hall and into the empty corridor, and as they left Merlin managed to catch a last glimpse of Arthur dragging Leon away from a very pretty girl in a purple dress.

“What’s the matter? Is there something wrong? Do you know what Arthur and that knight were talking about?” Merlin asked in a rush.

“Nothing, no, and of a sort.”

Merlin took a moment to process that. “What do you mean by of a sort?”

“I mean I know the topic that was discussed.”

“And?” Merlin demanded; if that knight was threatening Arthur then he would call Kilgharrah and make sure that this man was properly acquainted with the dragon’s scaly arse.

“The king fancies you.” Blunt and simple, keep it blunt and simple.

“I do not appreciate practical jokes, Philip.” Merlin snapped; he blushed right to the tips of his ears.

“You fancy the king.”

Now Merlin began to splutter. “I do not… I would not… it’s inappropriate –”

“It’s obvious you do and you would, and how is it inappropriate?”

“It… it’s…” Merlin sighed, his entire body sagging in defeat. The servant put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, and ducked his head until he could see into Merlin’s eyes. His master had been right – they were beautiful.

“It’s what?” he asked quietly, trying his best to sound understanding.

“Men can’t have other men. And Arthur’s married. Ergo, does not have feelings for me.” No, damn it; he will not cry.

“It’s not as uncommon as you would believe Merlin. Believe me, he has feelings for you. It only makes sense that he would hide them – he’s a king and he has a responsibility to his people. That doesn’t mean you can’t still have him.”

“Can’t I?”

“Merlin, listen to me. I have a plan,” when this was met with nothing but a curious gaze, he continued, “go to his chambers. Wait for him. Seduce him.”

“That’s absurd!” Merlin shouted, aware that he was being loud even in his slightly alcohol-addled mind.

“No it is not. He fancies you – I’d wager perhaps even more than that,” Merlin’s eyes bugged at that, “go to his chambers. I’ll show you the way.”

Merlin once again allowed himself to be led by the boy, one part of his brain hopeful, another part rather recklessly thinking “why not? Live a little!”, yet the smaller and more rational part of him was screaming, “what are you doing, you clotpole! This is stupid even for you!” Merlin chose to ignore that voice and once he was alone in Arthur’s room – not quite as grand as his room in Camelot but a luxury nonetheless – he began to slowly and nervously take off his clothes.


	3. Servant-napped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds Merlin alright!

Title: Servant-napped  
Rating: So NC-17  
Disclaimer: I weep at night because I want then to be mine  
Warnings: smutsmutsmutsmut (and emotions) then more smutsmutsmutsmut (and then emotions again)  
Word Count: ~5,000  
Summary: Arthur finds Merlin alright!  
AN: Oh. Dear. Lord. What have I done? I have never ever written smut (and heaven above, is there a lot of it) and it felt a bit weird at first.... Anyway, I'm pretty sure it's dreadful (I can't write dirty talk!) but I guess this is the product of having had no work to do this weekend? I need to get a life, but I'm addicted to these boys! Enough of my rambling, on with the story! [Chapter 1](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/868.html) [Chapter 2](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/1251.html) [Chapter 4](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/2175.html) [Chapter 5](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/2509.html)

“What do you mean he’s not here?!” Arthur shouted in panic, a few of the people around him looking at him like he’d just murdered someone.  
“Arthur it’s alright,” Leon put his hand on his shoulder, whilst Lancelot nodded emphatically, “we’ll find him.”

Lancelot stayed in the hall, to see if Merlin wasn’t hidden in any of the shadows, whilst Leon and Arthur split up to search the opposite ends of the castle. Half an hour later, they had still gotten nowhere, and Arthur and Leon had re-joined Lancelot in the main hall.  
“Ok,” Arthur panted, still out of breath from running here, there and everywhere, “Leon, search the castle grounds again. Lancelot, you come with me.” With that, Arthur turned on his heel and strode from the hall, Lancelot doing double steps to keep up.  
“Arthur,” Lancelot prodded, “Arthur we need to talk for a minute.”  
“We have no time to talk Lancelot!”  
“Arthur, I know why you’re so worried – do you truly think we haven’t realised? Well, myself and Gwaine, but –”  
“Spit it out Lancelot!”  
“You’re in love with him!”  
Arthur paused, shocked, jaw working but with no sounds coming out.  
“It’s alright Arthur,” Lancelot looks him directly in the eye, his gaze soft and understanding, “I knew it since I first met the pair of you. And you know what Gwaine’s like,” Lancelot rolls his eyes, “mind’s in the bog. Gwen knows too,” he adds softly.  
“She – she knows – but she – I mean, does she –”  
“She understands Arthur. Camelot needs a Queen and an heir, and she was willing to provide you with both,” Lancelot’s eyes are developing that soft quality again, “she was never there to provide you with love.”  
Arthur breaks down then, leaning his head on Lancelot’s shoulder. “I have to find him,” he chokes out, “I have to.”  
“And we will.” Lancelot answers with a soft smile, and good heavens was there anything not soft about the man!  
“How about,” Lancelot suggests, “I go to the servants’ quarters, see if he’s gone back to his room. You go to your chambers,” he holds up a hand to halt Arthur’s arguing, “he might be trying to find you.” With that, Lancelot gives him one last squeeze of his shoulder, another inevitable soft smile and gaze, and jogged down the corridor, round the corner and out of sight. 

Arthur swayed a little, and leaned against the wall, pressing his fists to his eyes. Despite his efforts, a few tears leaked from the corners, leaving tracks running down his cheeks. He shook himself, smoothing his palms roughly over his face and gave his heart a couple of minutes to slow down. Exhaling a heavy breath, he strode along the corridor until he reached the impressive oak door he was shown when he arrived. He pushed it open aggressively, as if the force would dispel thoughts of Merlin from his mind, but the sight he met prevented him from doing just that.   


*****

Merlin, despite the nature of the task he had set himself, (seducing the king, what in Albion was he thinking?!) felt awkward just standing, naked, in the middle of the room. On shaking legs, Merlin sat down on the bed, and after a moment’s thought, swung his legs round and shuffled a bit so he was lying down roughly in the middle of the mattress and staring at the ceiling. Of course, after a while he began to feel uncomfortable and exposed on top of the covers, and despite the fire he had laid earlier, he felt a slight chill. Before he could change his mind, he scrambled under the sheets and resumed his previous position, looking ruefully at the very obvious tent in the bedcovers between his legs.

Merlin began to toss and turn nervously, uncaring of the mess he was making of the bed. Where was Arthur? It was getting late now, and Arthur never stays out this long. What if he had gotten into trouble? As he contemplated that thought, he raised himself up on his elbows and was ready to jump out of the bed and get his clothes back on, when the door was thrown open.   


*****

Arthur stared at Merlin in shock, who had flushed beet red but still hadn’t moved from his position in the bed. In his bed. In his bed, naked.  
“Merlin! You… you’re… you’re um…” Ever the eloquent one, Arthur Pendragon.  
Merlin swallowed nervously. “Yes.”  
Merlin still didn’t move. Arthur was confused, extremely confused, so confused he couldn’t even begin to understand why Merlin was fucking naked in his bed rather than captured by that man. Not that he disapproved. “I thought…”  
“You thought what?”  
“That knight! He was… and then you were gone… and I thought that he… Merlin I thought you had been servant-napped!”  
Merlin sat up, the bed sheets falling to his waist to reveal his slender chest and stomach, and Arthur wanted to go over there and – no, no, he had to stop that train of thought right there!  
“Servant-napped?” He questioned, his eyebrow quirking up in a way that was frighteningly similar to Gaius.  
“Yes!”  
“Arthur, who did you honestly think would try to ‘servant-nap’ me? According to you, I’m useless.” Merlin attempted a joke, because he was feeling increasingly more awkward and couldn’t escape the feeling that there was something amiss.  
“That knight I was talking to! You may not have noticed, but he was making me just a tad uncomfortable!”  
“But I thought you were uncomfortable because… well….”  
“Because what?!”  
“Well one of the other servants said…”  
Arthur strode over to bed, and looked Merlin in the eyes, trying to ignore what a gorgeous shade of blue they were. “One of the other servants said what?”  
Merlin shifted self-consciously, becoming more aware each second of his rather, ahem, clothes-less state. “That,” he mumbled quietly, “that you were…. Attracted to me.” A blush coloured his cheeks as he looked down, and Arthur noticed that it spread down his neck and chest as well. Merlin’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut to stop the tears from leaking out. Arthur felt words rise to the top of his throat, but nothing came out except for a few stuttered noises.  
“Can you pass me my clothes please?” Merlin’s voice was hoarse with bottled tears and words unsaid.  
Arthur stood to collect the pile of clothing sitting a few feet away, but then he knelt back down beside the bed and said firmly, “no.”  
“Arthur pl –”  
“The knight. He wanted to use you, pay to have you for the night like some common –” a wave of tears halted his words, and he had to look away. “I couldn’t let him do that. Not just because it’s wrong and disgusting and not just because you’re my friend and I could never let something like that happen to you, but because I… I hate the idea of anyone else with their hands all over you. I can’t stand it,” he reached out to lay his palm on Merlin’s face and tilt it towards him, “I… I want…” Arthur sighed. How does he put this into words? He opens he mouth to speak, but before he can say a single syllable, Merlin’s mouth is on his, and anything he might have said escapes as a moan, deep and desperate. Arthur fists his hands in Merlin’s hair, tugging it painfully as he pulls Merlin’s face impossibly closer to his own. Merlin’s hands are roaming all over his body, wrapping around him and bringing his chest forward so that it brushed against Merlin’s. Merlin’s making breathy moans and gasps as Arthur swipes a tongue over his lips and pushes inside, eventually having to break away for air and pressing his forehead against Arthur’s.  
“Merlin, I –”  
Merlin presses his lips against his firmly once again, this time soft and chaste. “Shhhh,” he whispers, “no need for words now.” And with a surprising show of strength that belied his slim frame, Merlin pulled him halfway onto the bed so that Arthur was lying with Merlin sprawled beneath him and mouthing kisses into his neck.  
“Merlin, wait I – ah –” Arthur gasped as Merlin sank his teeth into the flesh just below his jaw and sucked.  
“Mmmm,” Merlin murmurs, “just shut up and get into bed with me properly, will you?”  
“Merlin,” Arthur says sternly pulling away just enough so that he can see Merlin’s flushed face and dilated pupils, “I’m the king.”  
“You’re a prat.” Merlin answers, a sweet little smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
Arthur stood, looming over the bed with a devilish glint to his eyes, before straddling Merlin and pinning his wrists together above his head. “Prat, am I?” Arthur asked cheekily, eyebrows raised and grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
“Yes,” Merlin gasps, and Arthur smiles because he can feel Merlin’s arousal at this new position poking him in the hip, “a massive prat. Huge even. Never seen one so big.”  
Arthur’s grin is blinding. “I’m sure you haven’t,” he answers in a gravelly and suggestive tone.  
“Shut up, prat, that wasn’t what I – oh God!” Arthur cut off his sentence by roughly pushing his hips down in counterpoint to the pressure of Merlin’s… situation pressing against his thigh.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so lost for words Merlin,” Arthur jokes, releasing Merlin wrists so his hands could settle on his hips, whilst bending down to smother his neck with kisses.  
“I – I’m not – nnggghh,” Merlin groans as Arthur begins to slowly grind down into Merlin’s erection.  
“What was that Merlin? I didn’t quite catch it,” Arthur murmurs from his collarbone, and the prat, Merlin could feel him smirk into his skin. Instead of retaliating, Merlin starts to push Arthur’s jacket off of his shoulders, and Arthur stops his grinding to lean up and yank it off, forcing another groan from Merlin. “Patience, Merlin,” Arthur tuts, tugging the hem of his tunic over his head.  
“Trousers,” Merlin pants, pulling at them desperately as if, Arthur thinks, hoping they would magically come undone by sheer force of will. The buttons pop and fly to opposite sides of the room. Arthur licks a path from Merlin’s navel up to his chest, grumbling something about Merlin sewing them back on. Arthur could feel the vibration of Merlin’s laughter as he continued to try to pull down Arthur’s breeches and under linens. With a groan of reluctance, Arthur got up off of Merlin and tried to take the rest of his clothes off as quickly as possible, which resulted in him stumbling and falling flat on his face besides the bed. Which in turn prompted Merlin to laugh and roll to the edge of the bed so he could look over with an amused comment of “dollop head”. Merlin abruptly stopped talking when Arthur recovered from his slight trip to stand by the bed, his now exposed cock protruding long and hard from his body and mere inches from Merlin’s face. Without thinking, Merlin leaned forward and took a broad-tongued lick from base to tip. The almost pained groan from Arthur was all the encouragement he needed to take the head into his mouth and suck. Arthur let out a high pitched whine that was almost a scream before pulling out of Merlin’s mouth (such a hot, sweet, wet mouth he could have lost himself in) and wrestling him onto the bed and desperately rubbing their groins together, the bed sheets having mysteriously flung themselves from Merlin’s body, leaving no barriers between them.  
“Uhhh, nnnngghh, Merlin, Merlin!” Arthur was shouting hoarsely into Merlin’s ear, all the while Merlin was whining like a pup.  
“Merlin, Merlin, please, please, I need – need more, pleasepleaseMerlinplease,” he was practically sobbing whilst thrusting hard and fast into Merlin’s hips. Merlin was clinging onto Arthur as though he might fall, legs wrapped firmly around Arthur’s waist and fingers digging into the golden sweaty skin of Arthur’s lower back, pressing his hips down harder.  
“aaaaahhh, oh, oh, ooooooh, Arthur,” Merlin gritted his teeth and tried hard to stave off his impending orgasm, “slow – slow down a minute, I – I’ll check the bedside table for – for some, some oil!” While he spoke, Arthur had grabbed the backs of Merlin’s knees and pushed them up to his chest and spread them as wide as was possible, all the while pounding Merlin’s hips into the mattress, albeit a little less ruthlessly than before. “Ah, ah, ah,” Merlin gasped out with each thrust of Arthur’s hips, his arm stretched out to the side to rummage in the cabinet next to the bed, “ah ha!” Merlin shouted in triumph as his fingers closed around a glass bottle, and then nearly dropped it as Arthur bit down on his neck. Merlin clenched his thighs around Arthur’s wildly thrusting hips to try to still them and used his free hand to yank Arthur’s face up to his. Arthur was breathing heavily, eyes beautiful and wide, gorgeous blond hair plastered to his forehead and full pink lips parted slightly as he stared, panting in Merlin’s face. Merlin was speechless at the wonderful sight of Arthur hot and flushed before him, so he just waved the bottle in front of Arthur’s face. Arthur took it and pulled out the cork with his teeth – Merlin had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming – sniffing at the contents before nodding.  
“Well that’s a bit presumptuous.”  
Merlin burst out laughing, because it was so Arthur to complain that they had oil.  
“Maybe they meant for your bath?” Merlin said, his voice wavering with held back laughter. Arthur swatted him, “then why is it next to the bed, Merlin,” Arthur leered, but his own voice was trembling with laughter. Merlin giggled and leaned up to kiss him, Arthur again tangling a hand in his hair and deepening the kiss, making it progress into something slow and dirty and Merlin moaned, his erection begging for attention. When Merlin pulled back, he put his hands on Arthur’s slowly rolling hips and pushed them away and up. Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion before following Merlin’s instructing hands. Now with space to move, Merlin rolled beneath him so that he lay on his stomach then pushed himself up on his knees and spread his legs, his head still resting on the pillow and Arthur’s cock brushing the curve of his arse. He felt Arthur’s broad hands smooth up his thighs before grabbing each cheek and squeezing, and then his husky voice asked, “have you ever done this before?”  
“With a woman? Never. With a man? I – I tried to once, with a friend, but we decided it was too weird, and he preferred having sex with women.”  
Arthur groaned quietly as he tipped oil onto his fingers. Merlin was a virgin. He was going to be Merlin’s first, and he became impossibly harder.  
“Please, please Arthur, I need to feel you inside me,” Merlin begged, his hips attempting to push back onto something. Arthur’s slick fingers were just circling the rim of Merlin’s hole when he remembered in a flash the words that knight had said to him. He cried when I entered him. The screams were so much more stimulating than any of the women I’ve had. It was hard to explain away the bloodstains.  
“Oh please, Arthur I’m begging you please, put them in me, stretch me, I need to have your huge dick in me,” Merlin was babbling profanity now, unable to stop with the sheer and utter need for Arthur thrumming in his blood. “I want you to fill me up, fuck me hard Arthur, I want you to make me scream!” Merlin paused, and then groaned long and loud “Aaarthuuurr!” And then, “Arthur?” a little quieter. Arthur was sitting at the foot of the bed, perched on the edge. He was staring at the floor with a burning intensity, his whole body tense with his wrists resting on his knees and hands clenched together.  
“I can’t, Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was hoarse with distress rather than lust. Merlin scooted closer to him.  
“Why not?” Merlin’s voice trembled, his insecurity of before beginning to seep back into him.  
“I just –” Arthur sobbed, “I just can’t Merlin!”  
Merlin flinched at the shout and the despair that filled it. “Is this about Gwen?” he asked tentatively, “because she –”  
“I know she knows I’m in love with you. This isn’t about her.”  
“I was only going to say she’s in love with somebody else. What is it ab –” Merlin stopped. “You’re in love with me?”  
Arthur looked up at him with pain and adoration in his eyes, and his hands let go of each other as he raised one to stroke Merlin’s face. “I wouldn’t risk everything for anyone else.” Merlin’s heart stopped in his chest before melting completely. He settled himself behind Arthur, his legs spread out to encircle Arthur so they were pressed thigh to thigh, back to chest. Merlin nosed in the hair at Arthur’s nape and ran his hands soothingly up and down Arthur’s glorious chest and stomach. “I love you,” he whispered, “I’ve loved you ever since you risked your life to save mine when I drank Nimue’s poison, and Gwen kissed me which didn’t feel right at all.” Arthur inhaled sharply, as if Merlin’s statement had stolen his breath, and turned his head to press his lips softly to Merlin’s, whispering back, “need I remind you that you risked your life to save mine first?” Merlin smiled, leaving a line of kisses down Arthur’s jaw before nuzzling into his neck and mumbling into his skin, “does that mean you’re going to tell me what this is about?” Arthur sighed, and his hands clutched at the slender, pale arms which were wrapped around his waist.  
“The knight.”  
“The knight?”  
“The one who wanted you. He’s an awful man, Merlin. I’ve faced sorcerers, wyverns, even a dragon, but I’m terrified of him.” Merlin tightened his arms around him, unspoken comfort flowing from him into Arthur.  
“Why?”  
“He threatened you. I won’t let him hurt you, Merlin. I’ll never, ever let him hurt you.” Tears start to fall down Arthur’s cheeks, and Merlin kisses them away, rocking him and whispering endearments into his ear, which makes Arthur cry all the harder. “He’s hurt his servants before, Merlin. He – he takes from them what he wants, then sacks them when he gets bored,” Arthur’s body is wracked with sobs, “he just – just fucks them, and it hurts them, he – he likes it when they cry, when they scream in pain – he makes them bleed, Merlin!” Arthur turns in his arms to kneel on the bed and holds him, seizing his body to him as if he never intends to let go. His whisper into Merlin’s shoulder is weak and broken, “I don’t want to do that to you, Merlin. I’d never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you.” Merlin feels hot tears dripping down his own face, and he wonders briefly how they managed to get from filthy and hot to teary and emotional so quickly. He reaches gently for Arthur’s face, cupping it in his palms and thumbing away his remaining tears as his eyes of piercing blue sought out Arthur’s own. “I trust you, Arthur. You won’t hurt me, I know you won’t,” Arthur starts to shake his head, but Merlin jerks his face even closer and almost growling, “there is a huge difference between you and him, Arthur. He is disgusting and selfish, and he takes what he wants because he has the power to. Arthur, you have that power, but you would never, ever use it because you are not disgusting, and you are not selfish. You are kind, and gentle, and you do this with love, not carnal lust.” Arthur plants one hand in Merlin’s hair, the other on his ribs, and pulls him in for a long, deep kiss.  
“Do it to me.” Arthur says after breaking off for breath.  
“What?”  
“Fuck me. Put your dick in me.”  
Merlin’s heart begins to hammer at an alarming pace, his own cock starting to awaken with renewed interest. He looks into to Arthur’s eyes to reassure himself, that he is actually being given permission to fuck Arthur Pendragon. Arthur senses Merlin’s hesitation and, wrapping his muscled arms tightly around Merlin’s slender body, pulls the both of them back down onto the bed. Merlin is settled neatly on top of Arthur between his spread thighs and panting, and Arthur grins as he reaches over to retrieve the oil from where he set it during his panic attack. He looks up at Merlin, who’s staring intently at his face and whose palms are lying on his chest and rubbing his nipples. Gently, without looking away, Arthur picks up one of Merlin’s hands and presses the glass bottle into it. Merlin smiles and leans down to kiss him as he pulls the cork from the bottle, and as a result, a small puddle of oil spills on Arthur’s chest. Merlin’s smile becomes broader as he sets the bottle down and rubs the puddle all over Arthur’s body. Arthur moans softly, tipping his head back as Merlin brushes his hands in circles on Arthur’s torso and all the way down his thighs, before coming back up again and fisting his cock.  
“Uhhh yes, like that,” Arthur croaks, and Merlin pumps him faster. “Oooohhh Merlin! Merlin! I’m not – not going to last –” his words dissolve into a groan as Merlin pulls his hand away before coating it in the oil and reaching behind Arthur’s balls to press over his hole. Arthur stretches his arm behind himself to grab a pillow and pushes it under his hips, giving Merlin better access. “Good boy,” Merlin whispers, and pushes one oil slicked digit inside. “Oh Arthur,” Merlin gasps, pushing it in deeper, “you’re so tight.” Arthur whimpers, pushing his hips downwards onto Merlin’s finger, “another, please Merlin, I need more, more of you in me.” Merlin’s mouth is open slightly, his cheeks flushed pink as he looks down to where Arthur’s gorgeous body closes greedily around him, and he pumps it in and out a few times in wonder. “Please!” Arthur’s near scream wakes Merlin from his pleasure induced coma, and he pulls out and adds another finger to the first before shoving them back in again. “Uuuhhhhh!” Arthur shouts, his eyes shut tightly as his hands grasp the bed sheets beneath them hard enough to tear, his lower lip caught under his teeth. Eyes trained on Arthur’s face, Merlin slides in a third finger and watches as sweat breaks out on Arthur’s forehead and he shouts, “yes, yes! I’m ready, ready for your cock now, Merlin, come on, I can’t wait any longer!” Merlin whines, a high pitched needy sound, and fumbles for the oil as he spreads it all over his cock and grips Arthur’s knees, pushing them up to his chest and slinging them over his shoulders. The two of them stare into each other’s eyes as the head of Merlin’s cock nudges at Arthur’s entrance. Arthur’s hands reach up to cradle Merlin’s face, whispering “please” once more against his lips and kissing him softly. Slowly, surely, Merlin starts to push himself in. He stops when the tip breaches the first ring of muscle, feeling Arthur’s body tense. “Sshhhh,” he soothes Arthur gently, “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”  
“I know,” Arthur whispers hoarsely, “I trust you.” Merlin feels his heart nearly burst with love for this man, which deflated with a pang of guilt. Arthur trusted him with his whole heart and Merlin is still lying to him, still hasn’t found a way to tell him about his magic. Merlin pushes that thought aside for another time, and presses his dick a little further in, shushing Arthur; one hand braced on his hip and the other lightly rubbing his thigh in a way he hoped was comforting. Merlin felt heat flash through his whole body and linger there, the air he’s breathing in thick with love, lust, sweat, nerves and anticipation. He could almost see it swirling between them, out of Arthur’s lungs and into his own, joining them more than just physically but with a jumble of emotions in a shared breath. “Merlin,” Arthur husks, voice not quite breaking the silence, but enriching the timbre of their heavy breathing, “please, deeper.”  
“Oh Arthur,” Merlin moans softly, moving his hands up Arthur’s body to brace them either side of his head. Merlin’s fingers curl into claws in the bed sheets as he scrunches his eyes shut, lips slightly parted and panting as he pushes his hips forward. Arthur emits a small cry and his hands fly to Merlin’s hips, and Merlin stills, thinking he’s gone too fast and starts to pull back, shushing again. Arthur cries again, louder, and he none too gently shoves Merlin down as he thrusts his own body up, impaling himself on Merlin’s cock until he feels Merlin’s balls slap against the flesh of his arse.  
“Arthur!” Merlin shouts, and Arthur just groans, Pleasure and Pain fighting for dominance in his body. Merlin cradles Arthur’s face as if it were as precious and fragile as a rare bone china cup, swiping his thumbs over his bottom lip, and leaning over, lay his on top, lighter than a feather. Merlin drags his lips across Arthur’s jaw and down the side of his neck, licking along his collarbone and then closing his mouth around Arthur’s left nipple.  
“Merlin,” Arthur gasps, putting his weight on his elbows as he pushes his chest up to Merlin’s sweet mouth, Pleasure winning as Pain fades away. Merlin emits a grunt of pure satisfaction as his mouth burns a trail from his left nipple to his right, sucking hard. “Aaahhhh, Merlin, move in me, please!” Arthur becomes increasingly desperate as he moves his hips in small circles, frantic to get more of the feel of Merlin’s cock dragging inside him. Merlin lets out a filthy, breathy moan of pleasure as he pumps his prick in and out of Arthur in small, short thrusts that are barely anything. “Uuuuhhh, please Merlin, pleasepleaseplease, more, deeper, harder!” Arthur’s pleading and dirty talk is incredibly hot, so Merlin indulges him and pulls back so only the tip is inside, and then slams back in again. “Aaaaahhhh Merlin! Yes, yes, just like that Merlin, justlikethat!” Merlin obliged, rapidly thrusting aggressively into Arthur, getting faster and harder with each snap of his hips. Merlin’s making a loud groan with every thrust, but that’s nothing compared to how Arthur is screaming. “Yes, yes! Oh Merlin, so good, so good, uuuhhh fuck me harder!” They’re both sweating with exertion now, yet Arthur shouts on. “Uh, uh, uh, oh God! Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes! When we get home, Merlin, I swear – uuhhhh! I swear, we are going to do this – ah ahhhh! – every – uh – every night, and I’m going to fuck you, oooohhh that’s it, right there! I’m going to tie you down and fuck you, you filthy little slut,” Arthur growls, pushing down desperately onto Merlin’s throbbing cock. Merlin whines – he is so close, and Arthur’s filthy, beautiful mouth is urging him there. “Merlin, I’m close, please, touch me. Touch me, Merlin, make me come, I want to come all over you, please, please.” Frantic with need, Merlin licks his palm and wraps it around Arthur’s cock; it only takes a few thrusts until warmth is spattered between them. “Aaahhhh, yes Merlin, oh, oh, I’m going to – ooooohhhh!” Merlin thrusts desperately into Arthur’s tight body three more times before stilling, then screaming Arthur’s name as he releases his load into his arse.

Moments later, when their heart beats have returned to their normal pace and their breathing slows from panting to drowsing, Merlin very slowly pulls himself out of Arthur’s slick hole. Arthur muffles a groan into Merlin’s neck as he feels his come dribble out of him. With what seems like a supreme amount of energy, Merlin gets off of Arthur and snuggles into his side. Arthur’s just lowering his stiff legs when Merlin says quietly, “wait”. Arthur stops and looks at him in confusion, but Merlin simply shuffles round so he’s staring at Arthur’s leaking hole. “Oh my God, Arthur,” Merlin whispers, reaching out to touch it. Arthur hisses, but Merlin is gentle as he pushes his finger inside. “I’ve dreamt of you like this,” Merlin continues, “so full of me. So wet.” He pulls his finger out and resumes his earlier position, leg curled around Arthur’s waist and head pillowed on his chest. Arthur sighs happily and wraps his arms around Merlin’s slight frame, squeezing tightly. “I love you,” he murmurs into Merlin’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of Merlin’s head, “so much it makes my heart hurt.” Merlin squeezes him in return, and Arthur feels wetness on his chest. He smoothes his palm over Merlin’s cheek and tilts it upwards and gazes fondly into that beloved face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.  
“I’m sorry,” Merlin chokes out, “you must think me silly.”  
“Most of the time I do,” Arthur smiles, “but right now…. I think you are adorable.”  
More tears fall and Arthur cradles Merlin with his body, rocking him like a child. “Hey now, sshhh, sshhh,” Arthur whispers into his hair.  
“It’s just,” Merlin says through hiccupping sobs, “I’ve n-never had anyone b-before and I’ve always wanted you. And I – I never thought I could have you. And I never dreamed you’d be as wonderful – as wonderful as this.”  
“Clearly my dream self needs a good talking to, if he’s not performing up to standard.” Merlin laughs quietly, kissing Arthur’s chest.  
“Well, he is at least a lot fitter than you – not as fat.” Arthur grins wickedly and then starts to tickle Merlin without mercy, who writhes wildly in his arms.  
“I am not fat!”  
“Arthur, Arthur, stop it, please!” Merlin laughs as he kicks out with his legs.  
“Say it!”  
“Say what?”  
“Say I’m not fat!”  
“I’m not fat!”  
“Merlin,” Arthur’s laughing uncontrollably now, happier than he’s ever been in his life. “Repeat after me: King Arthur Pendragon, God of Sex, is most certainly not fat, but is in fact, the most gorgeous man I, Merlin, could ever hope to get into bed.”  
“I can’t remember all of that!”  
“Try.”  
“Um, was it, Merlin, God of Sex, is the most gorgeous man Arthur Pendragon could ever get into bed?” Arthur laughed out loud and stopped tickling Merlin in favour of enveloping him in a bear hug that squeezed the little remaining breath from Merlin’s lungs. They hold each other, breathing heavily for a minute, before Arthur reaches for the covers and tucks Merlin in them, snuggling closer to him. Arthur presses a lingering kiss to Merlin’s forehead, whispering, “the fire’s almost out, go to sleep. I love you.” A minute later, they were both fast asleep.


	4. Servant-napped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet.

Title: Servant-napped  
Rating: Oh so NC-17  
Warnings: smut, non-con, and yet even more feels.  
Disclaimer: Oh if they were mine....  
Word count: ~5,000  
Summary: It's not over yet.  
AN: Phew, that was one heck of a chapter to write, hope it isn't too emotional! On a separate note, I have never wanted Lancelot to be real more. Why BBC writers, why did you have to kill him? [Chapter 1](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/868.html) [Chapter 2](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/1251.html) [Chapter 3](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/1339.html) [Chapter 5](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/2509.html)

Arthur woke up to find his face pushed into Merlin’s neck, their legs entangled and chests pressed together, so Arthur could feel Merlin’s heart beat in rhythm with his own. He holds him like that for a long moment, then starts to kiss his neck and chest, then cradles his face in his hands, kissing his eyelids, his gorgeous cheekbones and finally his full, beautiful lips. Arthur feels eyelashes fluttering on his face, so he pulls back to see Merlin blinking himself back into reality. “Morning,” Arthur husks, tightening his hold on Merlin as if that might strengthen his wish for every morning to be woken up to like this one, enough to make it real. Maybe it could. Merlin stretches his long limbs like a cat, and Arthur is mesmerised by the fantastic body he now has all to himself.  
“What do you know – this wasn’t a dream after all.” Arthur chuckles at that, pressing their bodies closer together so Merlin can feel his morning erection.  
“Well I for one am very glad it wasn’t.”  
“Hmmm,” ponders Merlin, “I’m not entirely convinced it wasn’t dream, actually. I think we’re going to have to do it again, now, just to be sure.”  
“It’s not often I agree with you Merlin, however, this morning I – oof!” Arthur is cut off as Merlin lunges at him, grabs his face and kisses him passionately, the force of it pushing him onto his back.  
“Assuming last night _did_ happen, of course,” Merlin begins, while Arthur is floundered by the absolutely gorgeous filthy smirk on Merlin’s face, “there was something I started which I had really wanted to finish.” By the time Arthur can get his brain back in motion to ask what that was, Merlin has slid down his body and taken his stiff cock between his lips.  
“Oh!” Arthur gasped, as Merlin’s lips slid down to engulf as much of his length as possible, before gagging and pulling off for breath. “Too big for you?” Arthur asks seductively, throwing Merlin a dirty smile and opening his legs wider in invitation.  
“I’ve just never sucked cock before.” Merlin blushes slightly, which is ridiculous as he admitted as much last night. Arthur reaches down to stroke Merlin’s face.  
“Me neither.”  
“Really?” Merlin was surprised – Arthur was royalty, he could have had any man he wanted growing up!  
“Yes, Merlin, really. I’m not some whore, you know. You are the only man I’ve ever had.”  
“You mean last night….”  
“Was my first time, yes.”  
“How come?”  
“Can you imagine my father finding out I fancied blokes? I shudder at the thought! Besides….”  
“Besides?”  
“I was… saving myself for you. I didn’t want anyone else.” Merlin leaned down to kiss his softly and lovingly at that, nuzzling into his chest.  
“What about Gwen?”  
“What _about_ Gwen? Merlin, I need an heir and Camelot needs a Queen, that’s all. We both wish things could be different – I think you mentioned something about her being in love with somebody else last night. And she’s entitled to. We…. Don’t have sex often. It’s only to produce a child. Last night, with you – it was the best and most fulfilling night of my life and I want nothing more than to have that all the time. And we will, I promise, we will. I love you, remember?” Merlin responds only by kissing him passionately, communicating without words that he understands, loves him, trusts him.  
“Seeing as this is all new to us,” Merlin says, and he thrills in saying it, “would you like to give it a try?” Merlin lies on his back on the bed with his legs spread wide, and guides Arthur’s blond head towards his cock. Never having been one to turn down a challenge (and such a hot challenge at that) Arthur tongues up and down the shaft, Merlin moaning and whimpering encouragingly above him. “Arthur, oh Arthur please,” Merlin begs, his cock throbbing almost painfully now. In response, Arthur takes the plum head between his lips and sucks, making Merlin arch his back and thrust his hips up, until Arthur pins them down. The full length of Merlin’s cock is rather threatening now, seems so much larger now that it’s in his mouth. Knowing his boundaries, Arthur slides his mouth down about halfway and wraps his hand around the base, then starts to bob his head. Merlin’s legs tremble and he shouts, choked off into a lusty moan as Arthur pulls off.  
“What happened to you having a job to finish?” Merlin smiles dirtily, then replies,  
“How about you bring your legs round here, I’m sure I can find a position that is profitable to us both.” Once they have manoeuvred themselves side by side, Merlin gripping Arthur’s hips close to his face whilst his own thighs were tight around Arthur’s head, they both simultaneously wrapped their lips around each other’s cocks and moaned around their mouthful. It was sloppy, messy, and bloody brilliant. They both lapped and sucked eagerly, the slight scratch of teeth every now and again only adding to the sensation of their first time, until Merlin came first, exploding in Arthur’s mouth. Feeling Merlin’s hot seed flow down his throat, Arthur could feel himself getting closer, rolling them over so he was on top of Merlin, thrusting shamelessly into his _bloody fantastic_ mouth until he came so hard his vision blurred. After a short while of panting, Arthur slowly pulled out and rolled to the side, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Merlin’s thigh.  
“I’m sorry,” Arthur breathed, “at the end, was it too much?”  
“A bit,” Merlin pants after a pause, “but it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt – you, hard and desperate, pumping in and out of my lips. Oh, wow.”  
“Yeah,” Arthur answered hoarsely, surprised to feel his spent cock giving a little jump at Merlin’s words, “it felt good, to be able to feel you, filling me with your taste, and at the same time as having you sucking mine…. Oh we are doing that again. We are definitely, definitely doing that again.” Merlin laughed a breathless laugh, before twisting his body around so his head was at the foot of the bed, next to Arthur’s. For a while they just lay there like that, sated and relaxed, comforting each other with a slight touch, whether it be a hand on the other’s thigh or a tweak of a nipple, or the intertwining of a warrior’s and a sorcerer’s fingers.   


*****

  
“You know, you could have found us and let us know that Merlin was okay,” Lancelot says over breakfast in the banquet hall, “Leon and I were pissing ourselves with worry.” Arthur stops his nervous and angry scanning of the knights present for the one he met the previous night, and turns his full attention to Lancelot.  
“I’m so sorry, truly Lancelot, I know how dear he is…. To everybody. Particularly some – for you and Gwaine he was your first and only friend in Camelot.” Arthur smiles to himself – Merlin was friends with everybody with a kindness that everyone yielded to, and Arthur felt warmth in his heart at the pride that filled him that Merlin was _his._  
“He’s the closest friend I’ve ever had. He’s the kind of person who always has room for your problems even though he has more than enough of his own to deal with. I admire him for that.” Lancelot answers fondly.  
“Problems? Like what? Is his mother ill?” Arthur panics; he knows the feeling of losing two parents and Merlin has such a fragile heart.  
“His mother is fine, but his other problems are heavy and plenty. I’ve told him time and again that he needs to talk with you about them, but he won’t listen. I think maybe in light of last night’s events that he might be ready to tell you, though.” Arthur chokes on his breakfast.  
“Last night? How did you know if anything happened last night?” Lancelot simply laughs at him.  
“Oh Lord, Arthur calm down, I’m not going to tell anyone about it until you feel ready about it!” Lancelot pats his back as Arthur’s coughing subsides and chuckles again, “and I know because when I couldn’t find Merlin anywhere in the servants’ chambers, I went to get back to you to see if you’d found him. I was going to knock, but then I heard the noise and I made the assumption you…. Erm.... weren’t in the mood to be disturbed.” Arthur blushes bright red and tries to ignore it, so naturally that’s when Merlin shows up by his shoulder, smirk clear on his face.  
“Anything else I can do for you, _sire_?” Merlin asks with a leer and a waggle of his eyebrows while Lancelot bangs the table with his fist, other hand pressed to his mouth to suppress his laughter and tears of mirth leaking from his eyes.  
“Oh sod off, the pair of you.” Arthur huffs.  
“Yes sire!” Merlin replies mock dutifully, “I’ll just be taking your plate out to the kitchens!”  
“Merlin, I’m still eating –”  
“Not if you don’t want to get fat, sire!” Lancelot slips down his chair, chortling.  
“Why I haven’t sacked him yet is beyond me.”  
“Because then he’d be out of a job and you’d have the rest of us to deal with,” Lancelot answers reasonably.

  
*****   


  
“Philip!” Merlin cries when he walks into the kitchen and sees his fellow servant from the previous night.  
“Merlin,” Philip replies, “how did it go?” There’s no point in asking, of course, he knows it turned out against his master’s plan because Bessus had spent the night taking it out on him, and he hurt terribly this morning as a result.  
“Fantastic, Philip! You were right!” Merlin shouts as he backs out of the door, on his way to Arthur’s chambers to start packing their bags for the journey home. He’s just walking through the door when something heavy hits him on the back of the head and the world goes black.

  
*****   


  
Philip is still standing in the kitchen, trembling and terrified. He should have stopped Merlin, because he knows damn well that his master is not the kind of man to give up when he _really_ wants something. Especially when he’s already been beaten to it once. But he was frightened for himself too – if his master failed to get Merlin, then he’d be the unwilling possessor of his attentions; last night was a perfect example. Even so, he felt terribly guilty, like a coward for setting Merlin up twice now. He didn’t deserve this. With his mind made up, Philip ran from the kitchens straight to the dining hall, ignoring the pain in his backside and the discomfort from the dried blood.

“Sire! Sire!” Arthur hears an unfamiliar voice calling, and he turns around to see one of Mercia’s servants running towards him – but it looked like he was limping. “Please, sire, you have to come with me, straight away, before he does something!” The boy has the attention of all of Arthur’s close knights – Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan.  
“Slow down,” Arthur says, putting a hand on the young lad’s shoulder, “what’s the matter?” The boy starts to cry.  
“I’ve been a coward, sire, an awful, awful coward!”  
“Come on now,” Lancelot intervenes, “how do you mean?”  
“My master asked me to do something horrible last night, and I was frightened of him, so I did. B-But his plan has backfired and I know what he’s like, he’ll keep trying until he gets what he wants!”  
“Calm down,” Arthur says in what he hopes is a soothing tone, “now tell us who your master is, and we can sort this out. What did he ask you to do?”  
“He asked me to tell Merlin that you wanted him so he’d be rejected and he could have him afterwards,” Philip says in a rush, “and seeing how I spent my evening, I don’t think it worked!” He starts to sob, “and I just saw Merlin leave and I should have warned him! Please, we have to find him, before my master does something! You know him, you were speaking to him last night!” Arthur, Lancelot and Leon had frozen in abject fear and horror halfway through the boy’s rant, and Arthur stands abruptly, wiping tears from his eyes, shouting hoarsely,  
“Right! Listen up, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan! We have to find Merlin, as a matter of urgency! We’ll split into pairs, Lancelot, you’ll be with me, Leon, you’re with Elyan, and that leaves Gwaine and Percival. Now, come on!”  
“What’s going on? What’s wrong with Merlin?” Gwaine asks in panic, “what do you three know that we don’t?”  
“A knight of Mercia,” Leon answers quickly, “he tried to take Merlin away last night, to use him for sex.” Gwaine, Elyan and Percival look at him with terror, anger and disgust, their jaws agape.  
“Time is of the essence!” Arthur shouts again, his voice and hands trembling.  
“Arthur,” Lancelot tries to comfort him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Arthur shakes it off.  
“I’m fine! Let’s just get moving!”   


*****

  
When Merlin wakes up, he notices four things:

1\. His head is absolutely killing him.  
2\. He’s naked.  
3\. His hands are tied to the headboard of Arthur’s bed.  
4\. There’s a cold, dry finger pressing into his hole.

“Ow!” Merlin yelps, squirming on the bed.  
“Quiet,” a horrifyingly familiar voice demands next to his ear.  
“What do you think you’re doing? Let me go!”  
“I don’t think so lad,” the voice continues, “I’m getting what was taken from me last night.”  
“Need I remind you that we’re in Arthur’s chambers! He’ll find us, he’ll stop this!”  
“By the time he’s finished breakfast I’ll be long gone and you will have satisfied me.”  
“If he doesn’t put a stop to this, I will.” The knight chuckles ominously.  
“You, little servant? You’re trapped.” As he says that, there’s a pounding on the door, and Arthur’s voice rings through the silence.  
“Merlin! Merlin, are you in there!”  
“Hah,” Merlin says, glaring at the knight on his back.  
“He can’t open the door,” he whispers into his ear, “he’ll just have to stand outside and listen to me fuck you – do you hear me sire!” The knight raises his voice so he can be heard by Arthur outside, “you can’t get in! You can listen to me have some fun with your boy!”  
“No!” Arthur shouts, and then there’s a scuffle and a new voice shouts.  
“Merlin, for heaven’s sake! Do what you must!” Merlin recognises this voice as Lancelot’s. They start pounding on the door again, and Merlin heeds Lancelot’s advice, whispering words from the Old Religion under his breath, eyes flashing gold as the door bangs open.  
“Merlin!” Arthur shouts, lunging at the knight, and suddenly the finger in his hole is gone. Lancelot is close at Arthur’s heels and unbinds Merlin’s hands while Arthur fights and grapples with the knight.  
“Merlin,” Lancelot hisses, “why didn’t you use your magic!”  
“How do you think you got through the door?” Merlin hisses back, “besides, I was knocked out!” Lancelot passes Merlin his trousers and flannel underwear, and Merlin wriggles into them, embarrassed, as the watches the fight that plays between Arthur and the knight. The knight is clearly very skilled, and has the advantage over Arthur, who is so angry that despite the fact his blows are vicious and powerful, there is no finesse, as if he’s forgotten all the training he’s ever done. Merlin stands, fumbling with his trousers, just as the knight pushes aggressively with his sword and Arthur is knocked to the ground, the knight looming over him, ready to deal the final blow.  
“No!” Merlin shouts, rushing over to stand protectively over Arthur. The knight chuckles.  
“You may be attractive boy, but don’t think I won’t run you through if you stand in my way.”  
“I have no intention of being run through.” The knight laughs again, louder this time.  
“Merlin,” Arthur warns, anxious, from the floor placing a hand on Merlin’s naked hip. Merlin puts his hand on top Arthur’s, looking down at him as if to say _everything’s going to be okay, trust me_. He looks over his shoulder at Lancelot, who nods, Arthur watching the silent exchange in confusion.  
“Don’t force my hand.” Merlin says bluntly, looking the knight in the eye once more.  
“Force your hand!” The knight laughs, “what can you, a mere servant, do? You’re not even armed!”  
“I’m always armed.” Merlin whispers, and the knight’s laughter stopped in his throat as Merlin’s eyes started to turn gold and chants words in a foreign tongue. The knight flies back and is pinned against the wall, and Arthur’s sword levitates from the ground where it was knocked and shoots forward like an arrow at Merlin’s command, sliding between the knight’s ribs. The sword withdraws from the knight’s body and clatters to the ground as the knight slides down the wall. Arthur, sitting on his elbows, watches the scene with his jaw hanging and small sparks of anger in his eyes. In the awkward silence that follows, Lancelot calmly picks up Merlin’s tunic from where it had been thrown on the ground and walks over to pass it to him, clapping him on the shoulder. Merlin smiles softly at him as he pulls it on.  
“You knew,” is the first thing to be said, from Arthur on the floor. “That’s what you were talking about at breakfast. All this time, you were both lying to me. Especially you!” Arthur points at Merlin, bringing himself to his feet. “How dare you practise evil! I trusted you! I gave you,” he swallows the lump in his throat, “everything. Did last night even mean anything to you? How could you lie to me about this?! How long have I been kept in the dark, Merlin? Have you all been having a good laugh about me, behind my back?”  
“No!” Merlin starts sobbing desperately, “no, it’s not like that at all! I swear!”  
“Arthur,” Lancelot interrupts, “Merlin didn’t tell me, I found out on my own. I never said anything because I wouldn’t have him executed, and neither would you.” Merlin is sobbing uncontrollably now, on his knees on the hard stone floor. “Arthur, listen to me. If there is anyone who is proof that magic isn’t evil, it’s Merlin. That was your father’s opinion, Arthur, not yours! Merlin has saved your life countless times and even Uther’s! The very man who would have had him burned for doing so! For God’s sake, look at him!” Lancelot points at Merlin, voice rising with his anger, which was rather a shock because Lancelot _never_ got angry, and Arthur feels a twinge of pain that he was the one to bring him to that point. “Look at him! He’s devastated because of what you might think of him, for being a hero! He deserves a knighthood more than I do, more than any of us do! Don’t you love him at all!”  
“Do you think I would be upset that he’s lied to me if I didn’t love him? If I didn’t care!” Arthur shouts, voice hoarse. At that moment the corridor echoes with Gwaine’s voice, “they’re in here!” and soon Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan are storming into the room, and stop short at the sight before them. The knight was leaning against the wall, dead, Arthur’s sword on the floor beside him. Merlin was on his knees before Arthur, sobbing his heart out, whilst Arthur and Lancelot were standing facing each other, arguing by the looks of it, anger and upset clear in their eyes and posture.  
“What happened!” Leon shouts in panic – what if they had been too late? But then, why were Lancelot and Arthur so angry at each other?  
“Merlin’s fine, don’t worry,” Lancelot says through gritted teeth.  
“He doesn’t look fine!” Gwaine bellows.  
“Who else knew.” Arthur says. It’s not a question – it’s an order.  
“Just myself and Gaius.”  
“So Gaius has betrayed me too.”  
“Betrayed you? Who’s betrayed you?” Leon asks, voicing the confusion of the other three knights with him.  
“Why don’t you tell them, Merlin.” Arthur practically spits, but then he looks into Merlin’s eyes for the first time since he had used _magic_ to defeat the knight. They were the bright, earnest blue they always were, tears pouring from them and wide like a wounded animal’s. But what shocked Arthur the most, what made all of his anger disappear, was that they were full of hurt and concern. But they were hurt and concerned for _Arthur_.  
“What the hell has gotten into you!” Gwaine demands, stepping right up to Arthur.  
“Gwaine,” Percival warns, putting a large hand on his shoulder. “What’s happening Lancelot?”  
“Do you remember the time I told you about a great man who would save us one day? A man named Emrys?” Percival nods, confused.  
“Just bear that in mind.”  
Arthur’s barely listening – instead, he has knelt to the ground before Merlin, and cradled his face in his hands and tipped it upwards so he met his eyes.  
“Why did you never tell me?”  
“I was going to,” Merlin sniffles, “but I knew you’d react like this!” He stifles a cry with his sleeve before continuing. “I could hardly tell you while Uther was still alive, you wouldn’t have had the power to save me…. If you’d wanted to.”  
“Don’t you dare,” Arthur warns in a deep voice, “don’t you dare think that anything you could ever do would make me want you dead. Don’t you dare, Merlin.”  
“I’m so sorry,” Merlin says, voice hitching, “I really did want to tell you. And Lancelot did tell me to, several times. But if you had hated me as much as I thought you might…” he pauses, “then who would be here to save you if I were dead?” Much to Merlin’s shock, Arthur starts to laugh, shaking his head.  
“Your concern was for _my_ well being?” Merlin giggles a little, and then all of a sudden they’re both full on chortling, holding each other tightly.  
“Would somebody please tell us what the _fuck_ is going on!” Gwaine yells, exasperated. Merlin stands, wiping his eyes and grinning at his friend. He whispers another spell and watches in glee at the shocked expression on Gwaine’s face as his eyes turn gold and everything in the room levitates. When Merlin commands the spell to stop and everything falls back to its natural place, Gwaine stops looking around in amazement and grins at Merlin. “You devil!” He shouts joyfully, “you rascal! You rogue, I can’t believe it! All this time and you never thought to teach me!” Merlin laughs, feeling so happy in himself rather than trapped, caged.  
“It’s not exactly something you can teach. I could do stuff like that before I could walk.”  
“Are you kidding me!” Gwaine practically shrieks, at the same time Percival gasps as if gears have suddenly clicked in his head. He looks rapidly back and forth between Merlin and Lancelot, before pointing a finger at Lancelot, saying, “no way.”  
“Yes, Percival.”  
“But this sorcerer, Emrys. You said he was a dragonlord! That would mean that Morgana’s dragon –”  
“Aithusa is _not_ Morgana’s dragon. If he belongs to anyone, he belongs to me – but I want him to have free will. I have learnt what happens when you try to take that away.” All eyes are on Merlin now.  
“He’s definitely Emrys? He’s the most powerful and just sorcerer you’ve been raving about?” Percival asks, confirming.  
“Don’t sound so surprised, Percival.” Merlin jokes, snorting. Lancelot laughs too, before answering,  
“The Great Dragon told me himself.”  
“He’s still alive!” Leon shouts in disbelief, “I thought Arthur killed him! That over-sized, fire-breathing scaly bastard lizard tried to burn me alive!”  
“Leon, you spent about five minutes at risk of being burnt alive,” Merlin intervenes, “I’ve spent about five years trying to avoid it.” Leon says nothing, suddenly feeling guilty, while Merlin continues. “And in all fairness, Uther _did_ kill all of his kind. Not that it warrants him attacking Camelot, otherwise I would never have set him free in the first place.”  
“You did that?!” Leon shouts, half angry, half incredulous.  
“I owed him a debt; he’d been helping me for a long time. Helping me save Arthur’s life, I might add. Given that, I thought attacking the land he’d helped protect would be the last thing on his mind. But please, don’t be angry at Kilgarrah, he’s more than made up for it – he’s gotten us out of several sticky situations, I’ll have you know. He’s a true and loyal friend.” Leon just looks at him, flabbergasted.  
“Well I guess I can’t really argue with the best sorcerer of the age, can I?” Leon answers, and Gwaine laughs, clapping him on the back.  
“That’s the spirit, mate!”  
“Can I request just one thing,” Elyan asks.  
“Of course.”  
“When you tell Gwen, please let me watch.” They all erupt into laughter, the tension broken.  
“Even better,” Arthur wheezes, tears brimming in his eyes, “I want to see when he tells Geoffrey!”

  
*****   


  
“So you’re really ok with all this?” Merlin asks tentatively. He and Arthur have finished packing and are waiting for the knights to be ready so they can go, and are lounging on the bed, their shirts on the floor beside them.  
“What part of I love you do you not seem to understand?” Merlin smiles to himself and turns his head on the pillow so he’s looking into Arthur’s eyes. Arthur has a beautiful smile, and Merlin feels like it’s just for him when Arthur’s mouth quirks up at the corner and his eyes crinkle and sparkle whenever they look at each other.  
“You’re not angry?”  
“Oh I’m furious, but I’m finding out that the reasons for being so are wrong.” Arthur smiles, as if that clears everything up.  
“So you’re really, _really_ ok with all this?”  
“Yes, I’m ok with all this! For heaven’s sake!” Arthur rolls over and kisses Merlin, equal parts passion, lust and wanting to shut Merlin the hell up. It works, as Merlin stops talking in favour of a light moan and reaches down to tug at Arthur’s laces to get at the erection rising from underneath. Arthur ducks his head to kiss and bite wetly at Merlin’s neck while Merlin struggles with his trousers. Arthur licks up to Merlin’s ear and whispers, “use your magic.”  
“What?”  
“Come on,” Arthur teases, leaning back, “say a spell. Take off our clothes.” Some whispered words and a flash of golden eyes later, they’re both lying on the bed naked and Merlin is straddling Arthur’s hips. And Arthur is shocked by how arousing that was.  
“Hmmm, did you like that my Lord?” Merlin mumbles in what Arthur thinks is the sexiest voice he’s ever heard, while Merlin licks around his chest and nipples.  
“Oh yes,” Arthur answers in a breathy voice, practically salivating at the sight of Merlin’s pretty mouth closed around his nipple.  
“What do you want? I’ll give you anything,” Merlin whispers, tongue licking around Arthur’s navel.  
“I, um, I – ah!” Arthur shouts as he feels a wet stripe of heat go up the length of his cock.  
“I’ll tell you what,” Merlin says conversationally, moving up Arthur’s body, “since you seem incoherent at the moment, how about I choose for you.” Merlin reaches over for the oil and coats his fingers with it. Arthur spreads his legs wantonly, but Merlin puts a hand on one of his knees and says, “oh no, it’s my turn now,” as he reaches around to put his fingers up his own arse and stretch himself.  
“Oh my gods, Merlin, that is so hot.”  
“How do you want me Arthur? Tell me.”  
“I… uh…. I want…” Arthur stammers as Merlin makes little squeaky noises as he pumps his fingers in and out of himself. “I want to bend you over the bed.”  
“And then what?” Merlin asks cheekily as he positions himself the way Arthur desired. Arthur stands behind him, coating his cock liberally with the rest of the oil.  
“And then,” Arthur says, pressing his cockhead to Merlin’s hole, “I fuck you until you scream.” Arthur gently pushes his cock in, listening intently for any signs of pain from Merlin. When he hears him suck in a breath through his teeth, he pulls out.  
“Arthur, I want you in me!”  
“Not if I’m hurting you, Merlin, I stand by what I said last night regardless of what happened this morning. I’m not going to do anything you’re not ready for or might cause that kind of pain –” Arthur stops as he closes his eyes against fresh memories of storming into the room to find Merlin naked and tied to the bed, struggling, with the knight straddling his back with a finger in his hole.  
“Arthur stop with this! You are not him and I am fine! Yes, it hurts a little bit, you would know _that_ considering what we did last night, but I _like_ the burn, I _like_ feeling myself stretch around you, so get your fucking dick inside me!” Arthur moans and places a hand on Merlin’s hip and wraps the other round the base of his own cock to guide it in. “Oh, yes Arthur, don’t hold back, I want to feel it slide all the way in,” Merlin gasps as he feels the head push its way past the first ring of muscle. Moaning louder and unwilling to deny Merlin anything he asks for, Arthur pushes hips forward until he’s all the way in to the hilt. “Oh Arthur, yes!” Merlin near screams. Arthur takes in everything in the moment, the sound of Merlin’s pleasure, the squirming of his delicious body, the feeling of it so tight around his cock, how gorgeous both of their bodies looked together where they were joined, and he traced a finger around where his cock was being swallowed up. “Uhhhhh,” Merlin moans, pushing his hips up desperately to make Arthur move his wonderfully large cock in him. Then there’s a knock on the door and Gwaine’s voice saying, “come on princess, you’ve had time to chat, we’re ready to go!” Nobody would have described Gwaine as innocent except for that one moment. Chat indeed.  
“We’ll meet you by the horses!” Arthur calls back, then he claps a hand over Merlin’s mouth to muffle his scream as he pulls his hips back and then slams forward, again and again in rapid succession. Needless to say, it wasn’t long before they were cleaned up, dressed, and with the others who were waiting for them to leave. 


	5. Servant-napped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a drabble of smut and humour to bring the story to a close.

Title: Servant-napped  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Always Merlin/Arthur  
Warnings: smut, crack and fluff!  
Disclaimer: not mine *sulks*  
Word count: ~2,500  
Summary: just a drabble of smut and humour to bring the story to a close.  
AN: it's finally finished! I can sleep again! Less plot but more humour, more smut (of course) and I really needed a happy ending to this fic. It was just getting too dark in the middle there. Hope it's not really lame. [Chapter 1](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/868.html) [Chapter 2](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/1251.html) [Chapter 3](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/1339.html) [Chapter 4](http://dragonknuckles.livejournal.com/2175.html)

“So…” Gwaine says, nudging Merlin’s shoulder.  
“What?”  
“You’re not keeping any other secrets, are you?” he asks, and Merlin blushes.  
“Why would you think a thing like that?”  
Looking around to make sure none of the others can hear their conversation, Gwaine mocks in a high pitched voice, “ooohhh Sire, harder! Slam that big gorgeous cock in me!” Merlin thumps him, only just refraining from magically knocking him off of his horse.  
“Gwaine!” he whispers angrily, “were you eavesdropping!” Gwaine just laughs and claps him heartily on the shoulder.  
“Relax, Merlin! Gwen, Lancelot and I have been rooting for you two for ages!”  
“Do any of the others know?”  
“Nah, they’re oblivious. No need to worry.”  
“Just so you know, I’m magically soundproofing Arthur’s bedchambers.”  
“Aw, Merlin, you’re no fun. What’s the point of having magic if you’re going to use it responsibly?”  
“I’ll have you know that there is a perfectly legitimate reason that none of you have ever beaten me in a gamble.”  
“Merlin!” Gwaine mock gasps, “how could you!”  
“My wages are crap because Arthur’s a tight little bastard.”  
“I bet he is,” Gwaine replies with a wink.  
“Gwaine!” Merlin actually does knock him with a bit of magic this time.  
“Rude.”   


*****

  
“We’ll set up camp here!” Arthur finally announces, and Merlin sighs in relief – he’d been riding for hours, which would ache normally but especially now, having started after a bout of very rough but amazing sex. Apparently his wince when he stepped down from the horse did not go unnoticed as Arthur, as ever, saw the opportunity to tease him.  
“Aww, Merlin, is your little bottom sore?” He means it jokingly, but Merlin can see an undertone of seriousness – Arthur was, after all, the one who’d made it sore in the first place.  
“Yes. It’s not as fat as yours.” The knights crack up, slapping Merlin on the back whilst Arthur just glares at him.  
“Just for that, Merlin, you can set up my tent.”  
“Alright then,” Merlin says cheerfully, simply uttering a spell and within seconds the tent is fully erected. Merlin just laughs at Arthur’s expression of annoyance, teasing him, “forget about that, did we?”  
“No,” Arthur grumbles, and Leon breaks into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, the others quickly following his lead.  
“I’m sorry, Arthur,” Leon gasps out between hysterics, “but your face!” He barks a laugh again, wrapping an arm around his middle.  
“Someone else can cook the dinner tonight,” Arthur proclaims, “Merlin and I are going to have a little chat.” And with that he grabs Merlin by the scruff of the neck and ruffles his hair, dragging him into the tent.  


*****

  
“What was that for?!” Merlin argues as he’s pushed into the tent.  
“I have to make an example of you, so the others don’t get the idea that they can speak to me like that,” Arthur answers, but Merlin can tell he’s joking. “Take off your trousers.”  
“Such a gentleman,” Merlin mocks, but does as he’s told. “Really, it’s a wonder nothing happened between us sooner.”  
“Shut up, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur rolls his eyes and helps Merlin tug down his undergarments, “I want to see if you’re sore.”  
“Oh.”  
“One track mind, Merlin. Lie down.” Arthur gestures to the makeshift bed. Merlin does so, but soon finds his face down position uncomfortable as Arthur bends down and spreads his cheeks.  
“You do look a bit red,” Arthur frowns as Merlin just grunts, shifting to rub his erection on the covers. “I’m sorry.” Merlin looks around at Arthur staring up at him from between his legs, his eyes wide and upset like he’d seen them earlier that day – Arthur hated seeing Merlin hurt, but he hated even more being the one to do it.  
“Don’t worry yourself, Arthur,” Merlin soothes, “I’m fine, I promise.” Arthur turns his attention back to Merlin’s enflamed hole and Merlin watches with rapt attention as Arthur leans forward and presses a kiss to the tender flesh. Merlin gasps, pushing his face into the pillows and his arse up as Arthur pulls away.  
“I’m s –”  
“Ohpleasedon’tstop,” Merlin says in a rush, his erection straining now, wanting to feel Arthur’s hot breath on his hole again. Arthur groans, feeling his own tent erect in his trousers.  
“I don’t particularly want my knights to overhear this.”  
Ignoring his libido for a moment, Merlin whispers a spell and a breeze wafts through the tent, making Arthur’s hair flutter about his face.  
“What was that?”  
“Me soundproofing the tent. They won’t hear us even if we scream.” Arthur smiles, leaning forwards again to kiss Merlin’s hole. “Uh, yes, more.” Gaining more confidence, Arthur experimentally licks and is rewarded when Merlin pushes his arse up for more. “Ooohhh yes, so hot, like that,” Merlin encourages, and Arthur uses both of his hands to spread Merlin further open and simultaneously hold him down, licking around his edge over and over again. “More, more, more!” Merlin pleads, crying out in litany as he bites down hard on the pillow. Arthur sucks his fingers into his mouth, using them to stretch the tight opening enough so his can push his tongue inside. Merlin screams around his mouthful of pillow, his hips jerking erratically, until he can’t take it any more and he has to beg. “Oh, oh, uh, oohhh, please Arthur, please please! Put your cock in, it won’t hurt, I promise!” Too far gone to even object, Arthur gives Merlin one final lick and yanks down his trousers, spitting into his palm and slicking up his cock. He then crawls up Merlin’s body to lay down on him, back to chest, his legs splayed to either side of Merlin’s hips. Bending his neck so his lips brush Merlin’s ear, whispering hoarsely, “if I hurt you, tell me Merlin,” he repeats it over and over, hoping it might calm Merlin as he pushes himself slowly in.  
“Tell me, Merlin, tell me if I’m hurting you. Oh that’s good – don’t let me hurt me you, Merlin. I love you, I love you, I’m here, I won’t hurt you.” Comforted by Arthur’s soothing whispers, Merlin melts into the mattress, his hole unclenching to let Arthur slide in more easily. “Uuuuhhhh,” Arthur groans as he’s fully seated in Merlin’s body. He starts to thrust gently, but Merlin moans and begs and pleads until he relents and shoves in harder and faster. “I want this off,” Arthur pants, tugging at Merlin’s tunic. They struggle for a moment until the tunic is slung to the other side of the tent. Arthur shouts and pumps in and out wildly and erratically, finding something intensely erotic in fucking his naked lover whilst his upper body remained fully clothed, jacket and all. “Oh, oh, Merlin, fuck you’re so good, so tight around my cock, I’m going to come Merlin – uuuhhhhh!” Arthur sinks his teeth into the back of Merlin’s neck as he pumps his release into him. A moment later, Merlin’s own semen is staining the blankets beneath them. They both lay like that, panting, whilst Arthur scatters kisses all over Merlin’s neck and shoulders, murmuring words of love into his skin. Merlin simply sighs contentedly into the pillows.

  
*****   


  
“Alright then,” Leon says as Merlin and Arthur disappear into the tent, “who’s on cooking duty?”  
“Not me!” calls Gwaine from his place on the log next to Lancelot.  
“Me neither,” says Percival, “there’s a reason Gwaine and I steal food from the kitchen rather than cook it ourselves.”  
“Don’t look at me,” Elyan responds, “Gwen did all the cooking when I was growing up.”  
“And the kitchen staff did all of mine.”  
“I’ll do it then,” Lancelot sighed, “and I hope this makes you all realise exactly everything Merlin does for us. We’re exempt from these duties because our own is to protect the kingdom – Merlin does that and has saved all of our lives at least once, yet he’s still able to do all these chores. I think we all owe him a huge thank you when he comes back out.” The rest of the knights look at their feet, ashamed.  
“I’ll help cook, Lancelot.” Gwaine claps him on the shoulder and goes to get the cooking pot.  
“We’ll all help.” Leon pronounces, and with that, the band of knights work together to cook the meal as well as they always do on the battlefield. They are quick and efficient, and Percival’s just bending down to get the fire going when a blue shirt lands on his head. He lets out a muffled sound of surprise and looks around at the others, as if to say _what in the world was that?_  
“What on earth,” Percival wonders aloud, “is Merlin’s shirt doing flinging out of Arthur’s tent and into my face?” Gwaine and Lancelot share a knowing look.  
“Um…. Maybe he was washing?” Leon asks doubtfully.  
“Well then he’s bloody eager to get washed if he’s throwing his clothes about.” Percival mutters, eyebrows raised. Stepping in to save Merlin and Arthur’s stupid backsides – having sex in the tent with the knights outside! The very idea! – Lancelot replies reasonably,  
“Come on now, we know Merlin’s a very messy fellow. It’s quite likely that he was undressing for a wash and just slung his tunic aside. It’s even more likely Arthur was getting on his nerves and he threw the thing at him because he had nothing else at hand.” Gwaine laughs at that, and the other knights follow suit, the matter forgotten for the moment.  


*****

  
Arthur gives Merlin one last loving kiss between his neck and his shoulder, eyes shut tightly and burying his face there, before slowly pulling his soft member out of his body and getting up to look for a washcloth.  
“Mmph.” Merlin grumbled as Arthur climbed off of him, immediately feeling the loss of his warmth and longing for it.  
“Relax. I’m just getting a cloth.” Within a minute, Arthur is back between his legs, cleaning him. Pressing a kiss to Merlin’s soft cheek, Arthur whispers, “turn over” and then cleans up his front before snuggling next to Merlin beneath the covers. Merlin curls into him, tired and blissfully happy.  
“Mmmmm,” Merlin murmurs into Arthur’s chest, “I could get used to this.” Arthur says nothing, just kisses him softly. There’s a whisper and a light breeze, and Arthur knows that Merlin’s undone his soundproofing spell.  
“Stay here,” he whispers, not wanting to break the silence, “I’ll go see how dinner’s getting on.” And pulling on his underwear and trousers, Arthur makes his way out the tent.  


*****

  
“How’s everything out here?” Arthur asks as he steps out of the tent.  
“Everything was fine until I was attacked by a flying blue tunic,” Percival jokes, and the others laugh before looking questioningly at Arthur, who’s paled.  
“What’s the matter Arthur?” Leon asks, concerned.  
“Well,” Gwaine steps in, “he probably had an argument with Merlin, if he threw his tunic at him. This is a lot for Arthur to accept – right Arthur?” Gwaine subtly crushes his toe.  
“Ow! Yes, that – yeah. Leave him alone for a while, he needs to rest.” Of course, that’s when Merlin decides to come out of the tent, dressed only in his trousers, asking “where’s my tunic?”  
“You clotpole!” Lancelot shouts in jest, “you threw it at Arthur in a temper and it came out here and hit poor Percival in the face!”  
“I – what?” Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur fix him with a look. “Oh, right! Sorry.”  
“Here you go, Merlin,” Percival hands him the shirt, “next time try to hit Arthur instead of me.”  
“Oi!” Arthur shouts.  
“Thanks Percival,” Merlin mumbles bashfully, lifting his arms to put it on until Percival stops him with a gloved hand on his shoulder.  
“Merlin, if you threw that at Arthur out of anger, then why is there a love bite on your neck?”  
“That, er, that was the knight.”  
“Oh shit I forgot about that, I’m so sorry Merlin.”  
“No, no, it wasn’t the knight,” Arthur says, and everyone turns to look at him. “I don’t want there to be any more lies between us. I did it; I sucked that love bite into his neck when I was having sex with him just now.”  
“Well it’s about time you found somebody.” Leon says, breaking the silence.  
“Wait, what? You’re not going to berate me for cheating on Gwen?” All of the knights, and Merlin, look pointedly at Lancelot, and Arthur just stares at him, jaw agape.  
“We thought that much was obvious,” commented Elyan.  
“Well,” Arthur squeaks, “as long as you don’t get her pregnant I guess that’s alright.”

  
*****   


  
“Did you forget something?” Leon asks Merlin innocently as they pack up the next morning.  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand you, Leon.”  
“Presumably, as a great and powerful sorcerer, you have a way of soundproofing your tent?” Merlin remains silent – he’d completely forgotten, they’d all had a bit to drink –  
“I WAS KEPT UP ALL NIGHT WITH THE MATING CALL OF THE ARTHUR PENDRAGON! ALL NIGHT, MERLIN!”  
“Don’t just blame me!”  
“What’s going on here?” Arthur demands, coming back from answering nature’s call, as it were.  
“YOU ARTHUR PENDRAGON! YOU FUCKING YOUR MANSERVANT ALL NIGHT FUCKING LONG SO NONE OF US COULD GET ANY SLEEP! FOR FUCK’S SAKE I’VE HEARD PIGS SQUEAL LESS WHEN THEY GO IN FOR THE CHOP!”  
Arthur tries to hide a smirk, putting an arm around Leon’s shoulder.  
“Why, Leon, I thought you were happy for me.”  
“OH FUCK YOU!”  
Gwaine roars with laughter, pulling Leon away towards his horse.  
“Don’t stress out about it mate, if you want we can get them back the next time we all go out on a trip.”  
“OH PISS OFF GWAINE!”  
“You know you want me….”  
“I HAVE BETTER TASTE THAN TO GO FOR YOU, GOLDILOCKS!”  
“Has lack of sleep made you go blind? My hair’s brown.”  
“YOU’D BETTER WATCH IT BEFORE YOU HAVE NO HAIR AT ALL!”  
Gwaine clutched his hair protectively to himself, petting it, cooing, “he didn’t mean it, baby.”  
“Leon, relax,” Percival soothes, “we all know I’m a better bang than Gwaine.”  
“YOU KNOW WHAT,” Leon shouts as they all fall about laughing, “YOU CAN ALL JUST FUCK YOURSELVES!”  
“He really doesn’t function well on lack of sleep, does he?”  


*****

  
When they arrive back in Camelot, Gwen rushes out to greet them all, hugging each of them in turn.  
“Arthur, I have such excellent news!”  
“Me too,” Arthur smiles, his glance flickering to Merlin, “but perhaps it’s best discussed inside?”  
“Yes, this is too important!”  


*****

  
“So,” Gwen breathes as she, Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot sit down in Arthur’s chambers, “I have news to share. You’re probably wondering why Lancelot’s here too –”  
“I know you’re seeing him. He’s here for the same reason Merlin is.”  
“Oh! I didn’t realise you knew – wait, Merlin? You finally got it together?” Arthur and Merlin smile brightly as Arthur reaches for Merlin’s hand. “That’s fantastic! Really fantastic! Oh, that means you’re really going to love my news!”  
“Which is…?”  
“I’m pregnant!”  
“And it’s definitely….?”  
“It’s definitely yours. I haven’t had sex with anyone else, I couldn’t risk that. But isn’t this great! You have an heir for the kingdom and now we don’t have to have that god awful sex anymore!” she blushes and rambles, “not that you were bad, I’m sure you’re very good – Merlin’s very lucky, it’s just that we –”  
“Gwen,” Arthur laughs, “I’m not offended, I’m ecstatic! Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Arthur announces, standing and pulling Merlin up with him, wrapping an arm around his waist, “I have to lift a ban which is long overdue.”

  
*End*   



End file.
